Helberus
These were the favourite pets of the great demon Damien but to his misfortune they began to get out of control and soon all of hell was populated with them. Damien infused these creatures with demonic energies as a way to keep track of them and to grant them extraordinary power, unmatched by any lower demon of Hell. After having a mere taste of demonic power, they started hoarding demonic jewels in the hopes to attain even higher levels of power. Location They can be found all through out hell. There are a total of 10 in the general area of Hell and 5 more in the Road Into the Depths Tips Helberus is the best enemy to farm for Demonic Jewels. They are rather easy to kill, have a very fast respawn rate of only 1 minute, can be found in great numbers and have a chance to drop up to 3 jewels each kill. Upon entering hell it might prove a bit too difficult to start farming them right off the bat, but if you are able to kill them with relative ease get 25 jewels to hand in for the level up quest by Eve and try to unlock some extra spells that might make farming them and upcoming bosses easier. If they are too time consuming to kill, try to take out Witgang for some gear upgrades and perhaps that will make it efficient enough to start farming them. Depending on the speed at which you kill the beasts, there are a couple of different routes you can take in farming them. The key to farming Helbrus efficiently is evaluating your own rate at which you can kill them. If you have constant spells that 1 shot the beasts, take the path mapped out below in order (1-9) and by the time you've killed 9 and run back to 1 he should already have respawned or will spawn shortly after you arrive. However if you see that 1 is already respawned AS you start running towards him, consider heading to 2 right after 9, as it will cut down any excess time spent running needlessly. The Helberus marked in green is much further out than all the other ones, making it rather inefficient for farming. If you have struggles killing these enemies and you need a handful of AoE spells to kill them, farming 7-9 is your best bet, as they are the ones who are closest to each other and can be nuked down with the same AoE spells. There are 5 (6 if you include the one right by the entrance) Helberuses in the Road Into the Depths, although they are close together, the minions around them are much tougher than the ones in Hell so you should only realistically have to farm them if someone else is already doing the route below. If you follow the path perfectly and they respawn as soon as you arrive your jewel gain will be anywhere between 9-28 per minute (a rough average would be 18 per minute). If you are <50k base stats use the farmed up jewels for the Hell Token (hand in 49 to Eve for the best chance to get one), which is very easy to solo with full Samuel gear and even easier with a group. >50k base stats you can farm for a Fallen Token , which could be troublesome to beat right off the bat but with enough stats a DPS character should be able to solo it if done correctly.